


Im Sorry Tommy

by Icantmakeacreativeusername



Series: Restore Tommy AU things! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, DadSchlatt, DreamSMP - Freeform, RestoreTommyAU, badboyhalo and skeppy being bros, badboyhalo is tommys dad and doesnt know what he is doing, dadschlatt is mentioned for a little, please help him, sadness please help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantmakeacreativeusername/pseuds/Icantmakeacreativeusername
Summary: AU by @pointdextordailyrecap on Instagram! might post more of they're AU if I'm allowed to! I wanted to write something for fun.Bad is Tommy's dadTommy appears out of nowhereBad needs help
Relationships: Badboyhalo and Skeppy, Badboyhalo and Tommyinnit, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Restore Tommy AU things! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 165





	Im Sorry Tommy

**Author's Note:**

> word count 1417
> 
> trigger wanrings   
> -abandonment   
> \- being very sad  
> \- doubting yourself  
> \- it's just very sad

Badboyhalo, a mysterious person. No one knew what he was. His skin was the color of the night sky, his eyes as pale as snow, he had horns that curled forward and fangs in his mouth. No one truly knew where he came from or how he got there but he just showed up one day. Just like Tommy had.

Bad was doing some Chores around his home when he found the child. He was so small, an infant if you will. He knew parents sometimes had children in ways unexplainable like this, and he couldn’t deny the kid was his. He had icy blue eyes, small dark horns on top of his head, and black pointy ears.

He picked up the little one, he needed a name. The first thing that came to mind was Tommy. It suited him. Bad cradled the child in his arms. Such a small life that he now had to take care of. 

He really didn’t know how to take care of a baby. So he did the only logical thing, ordered a book called ‘ _ caring for a baby 101’ _ . He also had gotten other things he knew he’d need. He just hoped it was going to be okay, he’d be a good dad to Tommy. Someone he didn’t resent, someone he could trust.

One day, it was lunch and he was trying to get Tommy to eat, but the fussy child didn’t want to and just cried. It had been a couple of weeks of Bad caring for Tommy. He didn’t realize how little he was sleeping or how he wasn’t taking care of himself or how his mental state wasn’t well. He had been cradling Tommy for around 30 minutes trying to get him to stop crying when he got a call. He didn’t even realize how long it had been since he talked to his friends, they must have been worried sick. 

Picking up his phone he realized it was Skeppy, but he couldn’t answer (because of the crying Tommy) and let it go to voicemail.  _ I’ll call him back when Tommy's asleep _ . Bad didn’t know how long I’d be until then though. He just kept cradling Tommy trying to calm him down.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Bad had gotten Tommy asleep, he felt like he had forgotten something. He brushed it off, if it was important he would remember soon enough. He walked to his kitchen to make some coffee for himself. The warm cup held in his hands as he drank it leaning on the counter. He felt relaxed at that moment, calm, but that was interrupted by a knocking on his front door. He walked over and opened it, the cold air of the outside night was let into his warm home. Skeppy stood there, he looked irritated.

“Oh! Skeppy, hello! What brought you here?” He tried to sound cherry but it was hard when he was so tired.

“Everyone’s been worried since we haven’t seen you in a while dude, you didn’t answer your phone and you almost always do!” Skeppy threw his arms in the air.

“Oh, I’m sorry I’ve just been busy-“

“You look, tired dude, are you okay?”

Bad took a second to think. He wasn’t taking care of himself, he hadn’t talked to friends in a while, he hadn't slept a lot. Was he okay?

“I would believe so.”

“But you are not. You look exhausted!”

_ That’s what a kid will do to you. _

“You should go home late.” Bad admittedly was tired himself.

“No I’m not leaving, I’m Staying to help you with whatever problem you have.” Skeppy crossed his arms. He wasn’t leaving. Maybe it’d be nice to have some help with Tommy, Tommy was a handful afterall. 

“Very well. Come in, it’s cold out there.” Bad stepped out of the way to let Skeppy in. How the heck was he going to tell Skeppy that he has a child now? Well, when that needs to happen he will get to that. “Want some coffee?”

“No, you should sleep dude.”

Bad shook his head. “No, I'm good. I should probably find some blankets for you if you’re staying over.”

“No, if you're not sleeping, I’m not either!”

Bad shook his head, “that’s not very smart, but I can’t convince you otherwise.”

Throughout the night they had chatted and caught up, Bad still hadn’t mentioned Tommy, he was trying to find the right time to but it never seemed to be the right time.

“Why haven’t you been sleeping?”

“That is a bit of a hard question to answer.” Bad would admit, telling your friend that a child had just appeared out of nowhere and that it was your kid and trying to take care of the child was a little hard. “Well, how do I word this? Well I have a kid now-“

“Oooooh, so Badboyhalo isn’t as innocent as he seems?”

“Skeppy no, he just appeared, I guess he just spawned in? Like how mobs spawn in, I always knew it was possible but it’s just confusing for me.” Bad took a sip from his coffee, should really sleep.

“Is he related to you?”

“I mean yeah, he has black horns, and black ears so I’m pretty sure he is my  _ son.” _

“Huh, cool. Can I meet him?”

“He’s asleep.”

“Why didn’t you ask anyone for help? There’s plenty of people who probably would have.”

Bad didn’t really know how to respond. He has no reason to not ask. “I-I don’t know, guess I never thought to ask.” Bad felt a little dizzy and had a pounding feeling in his head. “Maybe I should sleep.” Bad stood up and went to the kitchen to wash out his cup.

“Yeah, If the little dude wakes up I’ll get him, no worries!” Skeppy had been standing on the couch now.

“Alright, thank you.” Bad went down the hall and to his own room, able to trust his friend could help him out. At least now he wasn’t alone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It had been a couple of weeks after Skeppy had decided to visit (and stay with to help care for Tommy) Bad. He was surprisingly good with kids and whenever Tommy was crying he always could find ways to cheer him up (at least faster than Bad could). They both were parental figures to Tommy (no this is not a ship they are just bros with one helping the other bro raise his kid) and Tommy seemed to like them both.

As the days dragged on BadBoyHalo could see his mental and physical health wasn’t getting better and Skeppy knew this too. He loved Tommy, he was his son, but Bad always felt like he wasn’t the best person to be raising a kid. Heck! He just appeared one day and Bad had little knowledge of what he even is doing!

Bad was caught up in his thoughts. He felt like he couldn’t take care of Tommy the best he could. He thought Tommy deserves better than him. Bad had made his decision, though it wasn’t an easy one. He knew of a man who had a kid of his own, a boy around Tommy’s age, Schlatt and Tubbo was it?

He had walked over, taking in a deep breath. He really was trying to not cry. He loved Tommy but he deserved better. He knocked on the door and the man answered.

“Um hello, sir. I’m sorry but I-I can’t take care of him. Please, his name is Tommy. He deserves a better father than me. I don’t care if you tell him about me, he just deserves better than me.”

Schlatt stood there and nodded, taking the sleeping Tommy from Bad. Once the door closed, tears rolled down his face. He looked a mess. He walked home slowly hoping he wouldn’t run into Skeppy. He didn’t know, not yet. 

Bad had gotten home and sat down for a while and just cried. He thought he was doing something good for Tommy. Bad wasn't perfect, he thought he was far from perfect. He thought he was a bad father for not knowing what to do. Schlatt had a kid and would know what to do. Bad took his sleeve and whipped the tears away from his face.

As soon as Skeppy walked in the door he asked where Tommy was and Bad couldn’t answer. He felt so bad for what he did but he truly thought what he did was for the better.

_ “Where’s Tommy?” _

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoied it! I should sleep now so good night!


End file.
